schurkenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Wilhelmina Venable
Wilhelmina Venable ist eine Schurkin aus Apocalypse, der 2018 erschienenen achten Staffel der Serie American Horror Story. Sie ist die Leiterin von Außenposten 3, einem der wenigen sicheren Außenposten, in denen Menschen während der nuklearen Apokalypse Zuflucht gesucht haben. Von der Zivilisation abgeschottet hat Venable in ihrem Außenposten ein totalitäres Regime mit unverhältnismäßigen Regeln und Bestrafungen errichtet - alleine von ihrem persönlichen Ego, Geltungsbedürfnis und Sadismus getrieben. Als der enigmatische Michael Langdon in ihrem Außenposten ankommt, sieht Venable ihre Autorität in Frage gestellt und muss nun mit diesen neuen Umständen klarkommen. Sie wurde von Sarah Paulson gespielt, die in anderen Staffeln der Serie bereits mehrere Charaktere wie beispielsweise die Protagonistin und Schurkin Ally Mayfair-Richards darstellte. Biographie Vergangenheit In der Vergangenheit nahm Venable ein Job-Angebot von Mutt Nutter und Jeff Pfister, zwei Technikern und Wissenschaftlern an. Obwohl diese erst am Anfang ihrer Laufbahn standen und die Firma zu Beginn aus dem Kofferraum eines Vans operierte, stand Venable den Chefs dennoch loyal und zuverlässig rund um die Uhr jeden Tag in der Woche zur Verfügung und opferte ihnen ihr gesamtes Privatleben und sämtliche Freundschaften. Als die Firma im Verlauf der Jahre wuchs, bis sie schließlich zu einer der führenden Robotik-Unternehmen im Silicon Valley wurde, blieb Venable der Firma weiterhin treu und erwies sich als unverzichtbarer Bestandteil der Firma, ohne die die beiden chaotischen Chefs nicht hätten überstehen können, sah sich von Mutt und Jeff jedoch nicht ernst genommen, die sie eher als Mädchen für alles ansahen. Vorbereitungen der Apokalypse Als die beiden eines Tages aus ihrem Büro aus Koks nachbestellen und eine Zeit lang keine Rückmeldung kommt, melden sie sich bei Venable und fragen, was los ist. Venable antwortet, dass die Lieferung grade hereinkommt und nimmt im selben Moment das Paket der verzweifelten Assistentin entgegen, die sie sogleich mit sadistischer Freude für ihre Verspätung zur Schnecke macht. Als die Assistentin fragt, warum Venable sie nur immer schikanieren muss, fragt Venable süffisant, warum sie sich die kleinen Freuden im Leben versagen soll. Sie feuert die Assistentin auf der Stelle und als diese geschockt droht, sich an die Personalabteilung zu wenden, entgegnet Venable, dass sie die Personalabteilung ist. Nachdem die aufgelöste Assistentin davongestürmt ist, nimmt Venable das Koks an sich und liefert es Mutt und Jeff ab. Dankbar fragen die beiden, was ihr Leben nur ohne Venable wäre, was diese selbszufrieden zur Kenntnis nimmt. Sie berichtet den beiden auch, dass jemand am Empfang ist, den die beiden scheinbar persönlich eingeladen haben. Sofort werden die beiden Chaoten ernst und bitten Venable, ihn mit dem Privataufzug hochzubringen. Als Venable einige Tage später zu ihren Chefs tritt und sie an ein Treffen der Kooperative erinnert, erkundigt sie sich außerdem, was die Kooperative ist. Obwohl sie keine richtige Antwort erhält, behauptet sie, dass es bei der Kooperative doch sicher eine Aufgabe für sie geben muss. Sie erinnert die beiden daran, wie viel sie für die Firma und sie geopfert hat. Mutt und Jeff behaupten jedoch nur, dass Venables kalte Schulter wohl der Grund dafür ist, dass ihr der Aufstieg bisher versagt blieb und wenden sich desinteressiert von ihr ab. Venable zischt ihnen daraufhin zu, dass sie sich selbst um ihre Probleme kümmern können, da sie endgültig fertig mit ihnen ist. Wütend rauscht Venable aus dem Raum, doch Mutt und Jeff sind unbesorgt, da sie davon ausgehen, dass sie sich schon wieder einkriegen wird. Während Venable später ihren Schreibtisch räumt, treten Mutt und Jeff an sie heran. Sie behaupten, dass sie ihre Kündigung nicht akzeptieren werden, doch Venable entgegnet, dass sie nicht um Erlaubnis fragen wird und murmelt, dass sie hier nicht länger arbeiten kann. Die beiden stimmen zu und offenbaren Venable, dass die Welt schon in den nächsten zwei Jahren von der Apokalypse heimgesucht wird und fast alle Menschen im nuklearen Feuer sterben werden. Venable hält dies für einen Witz oder einen Versuch, zum Bleiben überzeugt zu werden, doch Mutt und Jeff erklären, dass es ihnen ernst ist. Sie erklären Venable nun endlich die Kooperative, die letztendlich nur ein anderer Name für die Illuminati ist, und offenbaren sich als Mitglieder. Sie offenbaren auch, dass die Kooperative hinter dem Plan der Weltzerstörung steckt und überall auf der Welt Bunker erbauen wird, in denen die "richtigen" Menschen die Vernichtung überstehen werden. Sie erklären auch, dass es noch niemanden gibt, der die Außenposten leitet und da Venable stets in der Lage war, ihnen sämtlichen Ärger vom Hals zu halten, bieten Mutt und Jeff ihr aus Dankbarkeit die Führung einer der Außenposten vor. Sie fügen an, dass Venable frei entscheiden dürfte, wie sie ihren Außenposten leitet, da es ja niemanden gibt, dem sie Rechenschaft schuldig wäre. Überwältigt von all den Optionen, die sich ihr nun bietet, lehnt Venable sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Von Machtgier und Kontrollzwang getrieben willigt sie aber sofort ein und wird zur Vorsteherin von Außenposten 3, einem Bunker nahe Los Angeles, bestimmt. Während in den nächsten zwei Jahren Vorbereitungen für die Apokalypse getroffen werden, arbeitet Venable vorerst weiter als Assistentin von Mutt und Jeff. Eines Tages taucht allerdings die Hexe Myrtle Snow auf, die erklärt, gekommen zu sein um mit den Gründern der Firma zu sprechen. Venable will die ältere Frau kalt abweisen und behauptet, dass diese hier nichts verloren hat. Bevor sie Myrtle herauswerfen lassen kann, lässt Myrtle Venable aber mit Magie erstarren und nimmt ihr die Schlüsselkarte ab. Sie zischt Wilhelmina mit Vermerk auf ihre Kleidung noch zu, dass purpur die Farbe des Adels und nicht des mittleren Managements sei und tritt dann davon. Kurz darauf erwacht Venable aus ihrer Starre und setzt ihre Arbeit fort, als sei nichts gewesen. Herrscherin von Außenposten 3 Kurz bevor die nukleare Apokalypse beginnen kann, beziehen Wilhelmina und einige Handlanger der Kooperative den Bunker. Ihr wird außerdem die resolute Miriam Mead zur Seite gestellt, die als ihre rechte Hand und Handlangerin fungiert. Während die auerwählten Personen zum Bunker gebracht werden, errichtet Mead dort schnell ein totalitäres Regime mit harten Regeln, deren Bruch unverhältnismäßig hart bestraft wird. Unter anderem darf das Gebäude nach der Apokalypse nicht mehr verlassen werden; wer dies doch tut, wird nicht wieder hineingelassen. Darüberhinaus verbietet Mead Kopulation und zwingt die wichtigen Bewohner, purpurne Kleidung zu tragen, während die Bediensteten grau tragen müssen. Sie selbst trägt schwarz, da sie von dieser Rangfolge ausgenommen ist. Schließlich fallen die Atombomben, die die gesamte Außenwelt in eine nukleare Einöde verwandeln, und das Leben im Bunker beginnt wahrhaftig. Nach der Dekontaminierung von Timothy und Emily, zwei Neuankömmlingen in Außenposten 3, die von der Kooperative auserwählt wurden, tritt Venable persönlich in die Eingangshalle um die beiden willkommen zu heißen. Sie führt die neuen Gäste ins Innere der Anlage und berichtet dabei auch von der Vergangenheit des Geländes, auf dem sie sich befinden. Venable klärt die beiden auch über die Kooperative auf und berichtet, dass Technologie und soziale Medien die Menschheit an den Rand der Vernichtung getrieben haben, was der Grund für die spärliche Ausstattung im Außenposten ist. Da es sich bei Emily und Timothy um Purpurne handelt, erklärt Venable, dass beide ihre eigene Suite beziehen werden. Auf dem Weg dorthin klärt sie die beiden über das soziale Klassensystem im Außenposten auf und offenbart auch, selbst über diesem System zu stehen und daher weder Purpur, noch Grau zu sein; sie bezeichnet sich stattdessen als rechte Hand und Gesicht der Kooperative. Bevor WVenable sich zum Gehen wendet, klärt sie Timothy und Emily noch über die autoritäten Regeln im Außenposten auf und befiehlt ihnen, pünktlich zu den Essenszeiten aufzutauchen, da es keinen Grund gibt, zu spät zu kommen, wenn man sonst nichts zu tun hat. Einige Stunden später erscheint Wilhelmina im Aufenthaltsraum und verkündet, dass das Essen angerichtet ist. Als den Gästen im Speisesaal wie immer nur ein Würfel künstlich hergestellten Essens vorgesetzt wird, ist Coco außer sich und echauffiert sich fürchterlich. Mit kaltem Blick tritt Venable hinter sie und schlägt ihr mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Den geschockten Anwesenden offenbart sie warnend, dass Außenposten 3 genug Nahrung für 18 Monate hat und dass es immer weniger werden wird, wenn sich die Situation nicht verbessert. Als daraufhin gefragt wird, wie genau die Situation denn ist, offenbart Venable, dass kurz zuvor eine Brieftaube von der Kooperative erschienen ist, um zu offenbaren, dass es keine Regierungen mehr gibt und die wenigen Überlebenden in Chaos und Wahnsinn leben. Kurz darauf tritt ein Handlanger an sie heran und flüstert Mead etwas ins Ohr. Mead verkündet daraufhin, dass ein rasanter Anstieg von Strahlung im Raum gemessen wurde und zückt einen Geigerzähler, um die Anwesenden auf Strahlung zu testen. Nachdem sie bei Gallant und Stu erhöhte Werte gemessen hat, führt Mead beide ab und richtet Stu kurz darauf hin. Nach dem Vorfall beim Abendessen zieht sich Venable in ihre private Suite zurück, wo sie schelmisch ein purpurnes Kleid anzieht. Bei Weingenuss und Kartenspiel berichtet Mead, wie sie den Geigerzähler manipuliert hat um Gallant und Stu fälschlicherweise zu beschuldigen. Venable behauptet zufrieden, dass es eigenartig befriedigend ist, Strafen zu verteilen und dass sie die schockierten Gesichter ihrer fassungslosen Opfer liebt. Mead fragt vorsichtig, was wohl die Kooperative dazu sagen würde, dass sie ihre eigenen Regeln aufstellen und die Gäste terrorisieren. Venable erkennt unzufrieden, dass Mead damit nach wie vor ein Problem zu haben scheint und Mead erklärt, dass das Töten zwar in ihrer DNA liegt, dass sie aber dennoch die Befehlsstruktur respektiert. Sie behauptet, dass es ihr schwer fällt, so zu tun, als wäre sie der Kooperative nicht länger unterstellt, doch Venable rät ihr, die Kooperative zu vergesen, da sie im Außenposten nun auf sich alleine gestellt sind. Um die Stimmung im Außenposten wieder zu heben, lässt Wilhelmina den Gästen eine warme Fleischsuppe servieren. Während sie alle essen, beteuert Wilhelmina, dass sie alle eine Einheit sind und sie daher mit Stus Hinrichtung schlicht getan haben, was sie tun mussten, um diese Einheit zu schützen. Als sie von Dinah gefragt wird, wo sie das frische Fleisch herhatte, antwortet Venable ausweichend, dass sie Vorräte für besondere Anlässe haben. Dennoch schreit Andre angewidert, dass der Eintopf aus Stus Fleisch bestehen muss, woraufhin Panik ausbricht. Venable jedoch bleibt betont ruhig sitzen und behauptet nur, dass sie alle sich nicht lächerlich machen sollen, da es einige Grenzen gibt, die man selbst in einer solchen Situation nicht überschreiten sollte. Ankunft von Michael Langdon Als nach achtzehn Monaten noch immer keine Hilfe eingetroffen ist, erklärt Venable beim Frühstück, dass dies das letzte Frühstück sein wird und sie die Essensrationen des Außenpostens ab sofort auf eine Mahlzeit pro Tag beschränken wird. Als Protest ausbricht, behauptet Venable, dass es zwar nicht optimal ist, aber auch nicht unmöglich ist. Der Streit der Gruppe wird unterbrochen, als ein Alarm erklingt und offenbart, dass ein Eindringling das Gelände betreten hat. Der Eindringling erweist sich als Michael Langdon, ein hochrangiger Agent der Kooperative, der nach seiner Ankunft zu einem privaten Treffen mit Miss Venable einlädt. Venable stellt sich als Chefin des Außenpostens vor, was Michael durch einen sanften Kommentar in Frage zu stellen scheint. Als Venable verärgert, aber höflich, fragt, ob Michael ihr etwa nicht glaubt, entgegnet dieser, dass er doch keinen Grund dafür hätte, weil Venable ihre Aufgabe sichtlich gut gemacht hat. Er merkt an, dass der Außenposten noch steht und alle Bewohner noch gesund sind, was eine große Leistung ist wenn man bedenkt, dass schon drei Außenposten gestürmt wurden und die anderen nicht mehr länger durchhalten werden. Venable fragt Michael nun, warum er gekommen ist, und Michael offenbart, dass ihm klar ist, dass auch Außenposten 3 nicht viel länger standhalten wird. Er erklärt Venable, dass es eine weitere Schutzeinrichtung mit Vorräten für ein ganzes Jahrzehnt gibt, doch als Venable erleichtert fragt, ob er gekommen ist, um sie dort hinzubringen, korrigiert Michael, dass ihm aufgetragen wurde, die Bewohner des Außenpostens zu evaluieren und zu ermessen, ob sie es wert sind, mitgenommen zu werden. Er erklärt, dass es in seinem Ermessen liegt, ob er einige, alle oder keine der Bewohner mitnimmt und behauptet, dass jene, die er mitnimmt weiterleben werden. Über diejenigen, die er zurücklassen wird, verrät Michael, dass sie enden werden wie seine strahlenverseuchten Pferde, die mittlerweile von Miriam Mead geschlachtet wurden. Beim nächsten Mahl wird Venable von Emily gefragt, wer ihr Gast ist, doch Venable blockt Fragen ab und behauptet, dass all diese Fragen zu gegebener Zeit beantwortet werden. Einige Stunden später findet eine Versammlung im Außenposten statt und Michael selbst tritt in den Raum. Mit höflichem Lächeln stellt er sich neben Venable auf und zwingt sie wortlos dazu, Platz zu machen und ihn somit als höhergestellt zu akzeptieren. Michael spricht nun die Gruppe an, stellt sich vor und offenbart auch dem Rest der Bewohner, dass er gekommen ist um eine Auswahl zu treffen und dass er sich daher in den folgenden Tagen mit allen Bewohnern persönlich zusammensetzen wird. Wilhelmina nimmt all seine Erklärungen mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln hin, dieses Lächeln fällt aber sofort von ihr ab, als Langdon nach seiner Rede die Halle verlässt. Eins der Vorstellungsgespräche Langdons findet mit Venable selbst statt. Bereits zu Beginn des Gesprächs stellt Michael klar, dass er weiß, dass Venable vom Plan abgewichen ist und eigene Regeln in ihrem Außenposten aufgestellt hat. Er behauptet, dass er verstehen kann wieso, da die Versuchung, Gott zu spielen, wahrhaft unerträglich gewesen sein muss. Venable behauptet abwertend, dass sie nicht weiß, was Langdon meint, da sie ihre Anweisungen in einem verschlüsselten Brief von der Kooperative selbst erhalten hat. Auf die Frage Langdons, ob sie diesen Brief vorweisen kann, entgegnet sie, dass sie ihn gemäß der Anordnungen in dem Brief vernichtet hat. Gespielt verwirrt behauptet Michael, dass dies eigenartig ist, da er damals selbst für sämtliche Anordnungen an die Außenposten verantwortlich war, woraufhin Venable giftig behauptet, dass es einem Mann wie Michael weh tun muss, dass eine Frau über mehr Informationen verfügt. Amüsiert behauptet Michael, dass es ihm gefällt, wie waghalsig Venable ist. Diese behauptet trocken, dass sie lediglich versucht, mit dem Schlamassel umzugehen, den Männer angerichtet haben. Michael gibt sich verständnisvoll und murmelt, dass Venables Improvisation möglicherweise das war, was dieser Ort benötigt hat. Mit einer Geste lädt Michael Venable ein, sich zu setzen und behauptet versöhnlich, dass er Venable einige Informationen über die aktuelle Situation an der Oberfläche geben wird, da sie diese als Leiterin des Außenpostens verdient hat. Nachdem er kurz über das Leid und das Chaos in der Außenwelt geredet hat, springt Michael nun auf und fragt Wilhelmina, welche der Bewohner ihrer Meinung nach verdient hätten, die Schutzzone zu erreichen. Auf die Vorschläge, die Michael macht, reagiert Wilhelmina giftig und abweisend, so dass Langdon schließlich lachend behauptet, dass es wohl so aussieht, als würden er und Venable die Schutzzone ganz für sich alleine haben würden. Er behauptet sanft, dass es keinen Grund gibt, warum sie Feinde sein sollten, befiehlt Venable aber noch im selben Atemzug, ihr Kleid zu öffnen und ihren verkrüppelten Rücken zu zeigen, da er ihre Scham und ihre Verletzlichkeit mit eigenen Augen sehen will. Geschockt leistet Wilhelmina dem Befehl Folge und fragt dann mit schwacher und zitternder Stimme, ob dies Teil ihrer Prüfung ist. Michael bestätigt dies und als Wilhelmina hoffnungsvoll fragt, ob sie bestanden hat, lässt Michael ihr die Hoffnung für einige Augenblicke, bevor er sie mit einem kalten "Nein!" zerschmettert. Das Gespräch wird unterbrochen, als Miriam Mead an der Tür klopft, sich für die Unterbrechung entschuldigt und behauptet, mit Venable sprechen zu müssen. Venable tritt mit Mead nach draußen und erfährt von ihr, dass Gallant beim Geschlechtsverkehr mit einem Mann in Latex-Ganzkörperanzug gesichtet wurde und daher in Gewahrsam genommen wurde. Sie berichtet Venable von den Geschehnissen und behauptet, nicht zu wissen, wer Gallants Partner war, da der Latexanzug das Gesicht vermummte und Gallant selbst keinen Namen nennt. Venable behauptet daraufhin giftig, dass nur Langdon der Verführer gewesen sein kann und dass sie davon ausgeht, dass Langdon und Gallant sich kennen und gemeinsam etwas im Schilde führen. Sie lässt sich daher zu Gallants Zelle führen und will von diesem wissen, wie lange er Langdon schon kennt. Gallant ist wahrheitsgemäß ahnungslos, doch Venable kauft ihm dies nicht ab und lässt ihn von Mead auspeitschen, was Gallant jedoch lediglich sexuell erregt, so dass sich Venable angewidert abwendet. Auch Emily und Timothy werden kurz darauf beim Sex erwischt und von Meads Handlangern in Gewahrsam genommen. Als sie vor Venable gebracht werden, behauptet diese, dass beide wussten, worauf sie sich einließen, und dass sie daher auch die Konsequenzen tragen werden. Emily und Timothy protestieren, da sie mittlerweile herausgefunden haben, dass Wilhelmina ihre Regeln eigenständig und nicht in Absprache mit der Kooperative erschaffen hat. Wilhelmina ignoriert diese Vorwürfe jedoch und befiehlt den Handlangern, beide sofort nach draußen zu bringen um die Strafe unverzüglich zu vollziehen. Machtkampf im Außenposten Allerdings kommt es draußen zu einem Konflikt, in dem Mead angeschossen wird und sich dabei als Android entpuppt. Timothy und Emily werden zudem von Langdon begnadigt und sind somit unantastbar. In einem Gespräch mit Venable spricht die etwas verunsicherte Mead über ihre Vergangenheit, an die sie sich detailliert erinnert, und scheint diese aufgrund der Erkenntnis, ein Android zu sein, nun zu hinterfragen. Sie behauptet frustriert, nie eine Kindheit erlebt zu haben und auch nie eine Familie gehabt zu haben, sondern nur ein Roboter zu sein, der eine Reihe von Codes verarbeitet. Wilhelmina entgegnet jedoch, dass sie Meads Familie ist und sie einfach weiterhin das tun wird, wie immer - den Außenposten beschützen. Venable spricht nun das Problem Michael Langdon an. Sie fragt, ob Mead diesen von ihrer Zeit bei der Kooperative kennt, was Mead jedoch verneint. Venable behauptet, dass sie nicht glaubt, dass Michael die richtigen Kandidaten für die Schutzzone auswählen wird, da sie bereits informiert wurde, dass sie nicht zu den glücklichen Auserwählten zählt. Mead ist geschockt und behauptet entrüstet, dass Venable der Stützpfeiler des Außenposten ist und dass mit Venable im Falle ihres Todes auch die Gerechtigkeit sterben würde. Sie behauptet, dass sie dieses Unrecht unbedingt verhindern müssen und schlägt daher vor, alle innerhalb des Bunkers - einschließlich Langdon - zu töten und sich im Anschluss selbst auf die Suche nach der Schutzzone zu machen. Venable fragt bitter, wie sie dies ohne fremde Hilfe schaffen sollen, doch Mead behauptet, dass Venable bösartig und selbstherrlich genug ist, die Außenwelt zu überleben und erinnert Venable daran, dass sie selbst ein Roboter ist. Zufrieden bedankt Venable sich bei Mead für ihre Loyalität, doch Mead erinnert sie, dass sie programmiert wurde, Venable zu dienen. Kurz darauf ertönt ein weiterer Alarm und Mead macht sich genervt mit ihren Handlangern auf den Weg, das Gelände nach Eindringlingen abzusuchen. Es stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass die Kooperative eine weitere Kutsche gesandt hat; diese enthält eine Kiste voller frischer Äpfel und soll als Beweis für die Überlegenheit der Schutzzone dienen. Nachdem die Dose nach drinnen gebracht wurde, öffnen Mead und Wilhelmina diese und beginnen sofort, über den Sinn dieser Lieferung zu spekulieren. Trotz der Warnung der besorgten Mead beißt Venable in einen der Äpfel und genießt dessen köstlichen Geschmack. Mead erkennt in den Äpfeln jedoch noch eine weitere Chance - sie können als Weg dienen, die Einwohner des Bunkers auszulöschen. Sie schlägt Wilhelmina vor, sämtliche Äpfel mit dem Gift der gefangenen Schlangen zu vergiften und behauptet, dass sie dann nur dafür sorgen müssen, dass alle die Äpfel zur selben Zeit essen. Um dies zu erreichen, schlägt Venable vor, dass sie eine Party feiern sollten. Sie lässt daher ein Notfalltreffen einberaumen und erklärt den versammelten Bewohnern des Außenpostens, dass die vergangenen Monate sehr hart waren. Sie gibt zu, in der Vergangenheit Regelverstöße womöglich zu sehr bestraft zu haben und verkündet daher, dass sie die Stimmung im Bunker etwas erleichtern will und daher eine Halloweenparty organisieren wird. Sie verkündet, dass es sich bei der Feier um einen Maskenball in viktorianischem Stil handeln wird und erklärt auch, dass die Anwesenheit verpflichtend ist. Nach der Ankündigung bereiten Venable und Mead die Äpfel vor und vergiften sie mit dem Schlangengift. Zu Beginn der Feier hält Venable eine Rede, in der sie allen rät, die Nacht zu genießen als wäre sie die letzte, und eröffnet dann die Party. Sie selbst mischt sich nicht unter das Volk, sondern begutachtet die Feier von ihrem Balkon aus. Untergang des Außenpostens Als Mallory mit dem Apfeltauchen beginnt und Anstalten macht, ihren Apfel essen zu wollen, schaltet Venable sich ein und ruft, dass sie mit dem Essen warten sollten, bis jeder der Anwesenden eine Chance hatte, selbst einen zu gewinnen. Sie behauptet, dass sie danach im Anschluss wie zivilisierte Menschen gemeinsam essen werden. Kurz darauf tritt Mead zu ihr auf den Balkon. Sie verkündet, dass sie sowohl Coco als auch eine ihrer eigenen Handlangerinnen nirgends finden kann und rät dann, ihre Pläne zu verschieben, da es keine Zeugen geben darf. Venable besteht jedoch darauf, wie geplant weiterzumachen und befiehlt Mead, ihre Pistole bereitzuhalten, da sie direkt im Anschluss an das Massaker Langdon in seinen Gemächern konfrontieren werden. In der Zwischenzeit haben alle Bewohner einen Apfel erspielt, so dass Venable erneut zu der Gruppe spricht. Sie verkündet, dass sie der Kooperative für diese Früchte und für die anderen Gaben danken sollten, die sie ihnen beschert hat. Auf Venables Kommando beginnen alle anwesenden - sie selbst und Mead ausgenommen - in die Äpfel zu beißen. Vom Balkon aus beobachten die beiden Mörderinnen daraufhin schweigend, wie die Gruppe zu ihren Füßen grausam dem Gift erliegt und sie alle einer nach dem anderen sterben. Erst nachdem alle tot sind, treten Venable und Mead nach unten. Venable begutachtet zufrieden das Ausmaß ihrer Taten und murmelt, dass dies doch sehr gut funktioniert hat, wenn es auch eine ziemliche Schweinerei hinterlassen hat. An Mead gewandt behauptet sie nun, dass sie Mr. Langdon nicht länger warten lassen sollten und gemeinsam machen sich die beiden Frauen auf den Weg in seine Gemächer. Als sie diese betreten, zeigt Michael sich desinteressiert und behauptet, er habe zu tun, da er grade schriftlich seine Auswahl für die Schutzzone darlegt. Venable entgegnet, dass es nicht lange dauern wird, woraufhin Michael sich ihnen gelangweilt zudreht. Venable zischt, dass sie und Mead von nun an die Auswahl treffen werden und dass sie Michael dabei nicht berücksichtigen können. Als Antwort lacht Michael vormals, bevor er sich dafür entschuldigt und behauptet, dass er Venable ihren Moment gerne gönnen wird. Er behauptet, beeindruckt von Venable zu sein und nicht geglaubt zu haben, dass sie zu diesen Taten fähig wäre. Michael verkündet, dass sie die Prüfung bestanden hat und doch für die Schutzzone geeignet ist, doch Venable ignoriert diesen Kommentar und befiehlt Mead, ihre Pistole zu ziehen. Mead richtet nun ihre Pistole auf Michael, der lediglich ruhig behauptet, dass er Venable hiervon abraten würde. Venable gibt Mead dennoch den Befehl, abzudrücken und ist überrascht, als keine Reaktion kommt. Als sie sich zu Mead umdreht, hat diese gegen ihren Willen bereits die Pistole auf Venable gerichtet und feuert Wilhelmina mitten in die Brust. Dieser gelingt es, stehen zu bleiben, doch sie kann Mead nur einen ungläubigen Blick zuwerfen, bevor sie sterbend zusammenbricht. Ungläubig und verzweifelt fragt Mead, warum sie dies getan hat, da sie Venable gegenüber doch immer loyal war, doch Michael behauptet sanft, dass es schon gut ist, da sie bloß einen Befehl in ihrer Programmierung befolgt hat. Dieses Schicksal wird aber rückgängig gemacht, als die Hexen nur kurz darauf später einen Zauber sprechen, der es ihnen ermöglicht, in der Zeit zurückzureisen, Michael als Jugendlichen zu töten und die Apokalypse so abzuwenden. Galerie VenableBringtKoks.png|Venable bringt ihren Chefs die Lieferung VenableWillKündigen.png|Venable will kündigen VenableMeadKleidung.png|Mead und Venable verkleiden sich als Purpurne WilhelminaMeadPlaudern.png|Venable und Mead plaudern WilhelminaRationen.png|Venable verkürzt die Rationen MichaelWilhelminaMachtkampf.png|Venable und Michael WilhelminaMachtsorge.png|Venable bangt um ihre Position WilhelminaVerkündetLangdon.png|Venable kündigt Michael an WilhelminaVerhörtGallant.png|Venable verhört Gallant WilhelminaGegenGallant.png|Venable gegen Gallant WilhelminaTodesurteil.png|Venable verkündet das Todesurteil VenableBekommtApfel.png|Venable erhält die Äpfel VenableMeadSchlangengift.png|Venable und Mead besorgen sich Schlangengift VenableMeadÄpfel.png|Venable und Mead vergiften die Äpfel VenableAngriff.png|Venable stellt sich gegen Michael VenableErschossen.png|Venable wird erschossen en:Wilhelmina Venable Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:American Horror Story-Schurke Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Psychisch krank Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Sadist Kategorie:Eifersüchtig Kategorie:Rachesüchtig Kategorie:Rivale Kategorie:Scheinheilig Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Gierig Kategorie:Heuchler Kategorie:Korrumpierender Einfluss Kategorie:Kontrollfreak Kategorie:Lügner Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Verraten Kategorie:Machtgierig Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Tot